A Shape of Things to Come
by sunyshore
Summary: Roark's anime debut spanned four episodes, starting with "A Shape of Things to Come". This is the anime story told from Roark's point of view, sat in the middle of this Roark/Volkner series of fics. DENHYOU FIC! YAOI! ETC! Yay?
1. Chapter 1

This is a real episode of the anime, told from Roark's point of view, sat in the middle of the Roark/Volkner pairing stories I've been writing here. Of course I don't think this is what was actually going on behind the scenes. I just wish it was! Very very very uh...pornographic. What a shock! Enjoy!

"""

I sat at my desk in the office at the mines. It was hot out, so I wasn't going to complain about needing to sit down for three hours, sign shipping notices for the coal, take interviews for new employees, and pay bills. Although, I felt we were very close to finding an amazing new fossil - but I had to put it out of mind and focus on boring crap.

There was a soft knock on the door, and one of the workers stuck his head in. "Roark, your eight o' clock is here."

I nodded, gesturing to have them sent in. Business was booming, we were shipping coal to fifteen more cities than we were this time last year (before I was made foreman, I just want to add). We'd expanded the mines, and as a natural result, were constantly hiring new workers. It was pretty much a sausage fest around the mines, buff guys with buff Pokemon who wanted to dig and used the heavy machinery, and regular, short guys who wanted to become buff guys with buff Pokemon.

Therefore I was surprised when a young and very pretty girl walked in, followed by an incredibly gorgeous, supple boy, and what looked like a Meowth, walking upright and wearing clothes and big sunglasses. I stopped writing, staring at them from my desk.

"Hello hello, Rooooooark is it!" The girl cried, rushing forward and shaking my hand vigorously. I couldn't help but stare at her gigantic blue eyes and bright red hair. "We're verrrrrry excited to join your team!!"

I nodded, then gestured for them to sit down. They did, both of them crossing their legs. I coughed, then shuffled for their application, which they'd only turned in yesterday. However, they'd worked all over the country and had tons of digging experience, and also good experience building and repairing machinery. We were so impressed I'd told one of my higher ups to have them sent in soon.

"You have a ton of expierience in this kind of work," I stated, looking at them over the top of their papers. "But you seem to move around a lot. How long do you think you'd be working here in Oreburgh?"

"Oh, a loooong time, you're the boss!" the boy piped up. I looked down at their info. They were only a few years younger than me, obviously older teenagers, yet somehow they looked as though they'd had a much harder time in life than I could imagine. I turned my attention to the Pokemon.

"And this is... your... Meowth?"

"I'm not a Meowth!" It cried in a little panicked voice, and I gasped.

"Y...you..." A talking Pokemon? No. "But then...?"

"He's just our very very short friend who enjoys dressing in a Meowth suit," the boy whispered, leaning forward. His hair looked and smelled like he had had it straight-permed recently. "You see, he's very ugly."

The little man...Meowth... thing... snorted idignantly.

"Well, you guys are... unique, to say the least..." I eyed the large dangling earrings the girl had in. "Just...don't forget to take those out before clocking in, because you're about to sign a waiver that it's not the fault of Oreburgh Mine if your ear is ripped off."

The girl grabbed her ear and gulped, but they signed quickly.

"What's the... pay again?" The girl smiled, batting her eyelashes. I raised an eyebrow, deciding against mentioning that I'd much prefer the pretty boy to bat his eyelashes at me than her.

"1700 yen an hour... to start. You get your first raise after six months."

They jumped up suddenly, looking giddy at the amount, then thanked me and rushed out the door. "Your first shift starts eight A.M. tomorrow!" I yelled after them. I thought they said some sort of reply, but I couldn't hear it. I leaned back in my chair, sighing and glancing at the clock. It was already eight-ten at night... and my neck hurt, and I wanted to start digging early the next morning.

I shut down the office, heading out and locking it behind me. It was a short walk home, but I whipped out my cell phone, calling a familiar number. It rang, and rang, and rang, but there was no answer and it reverted to an answering machine.

"Volkner. Leave a message, but that doesn't guarantee I'll call you back. Meh." BEEP.

"Volk," I said happily, "just wanted to talk to you a little before I go to sleep, so call me back if you get this message tonight... 'night." I shut my phone and pocketed it, sighing. I hadn't seen Volkner in nearly three months, and we were both too busy to plan any sort of weekend together being planned in the near future. He was renovating his entire gym (apparently with Flint's help, but I chose not to think about that) and often left his phone lying around somewhere while he did it. I got through maybe once ever four times I called.

I walked into my disgusting house which was covered with dirt, quickly walking to my bedroom. I didn't take my boots or jacket off until I got to the door, and left them in the filthy living room. I flopped down onto my blue futon, sliding out of my pants and crawling under a blanket. I checked my phone... nothing.

Sadly, and feeling as lonely as I did every night I didn't get to say goodnight to someone, I buried my face in the pillow and closed my eyes.

Vrrr,vrrr,vrrrr,vrrrrr,vrrrr-.

My eyes snapped open and first saw my alarm clock - 2 in the morning. My phone was vibrating against my hip, and I quickly snatched it up, joy leaping in my heart when I saw who was calling.

"Volk!" I cried, rolling onto my back and staring at the ceiling with a huge grin. "How are you?"

"Tired," he mumbled, and he sounded it, too. "I've been working all day, we only just got finished. I'm really sorry I missed your call before."

"No, no, it's okay... I just wanted to talk to you." He was breathing a little hard - I wondered how soon after finishing work he was calling me. It was actually pretty sexy. I squeezed my legs together. "I like to say goodnight to you before I go to bed, or I feel kind of lonely, you know that."

"Yeah... did I wake you up? Or were you still up at..." he paused. "Two in the morning?"

"I was asleep. I'm not very tired though, I worked in the office all day. So boring."

"Hah... you spent all day staying nice and clean, and I did manual labor from morning till night."

"How much manual labor do you actually DO though? I thought you just designed the renovations, not actually... bolted the metal down and stuff."

"Are you kidding me? I can't leave it to them, they've blacked out the city twice..." Volkner signed, and I heard a creak that meant he'd probably sat down on his bed. "I've been carrying metal sheets around and cutting them up, I look like I'm cosplaying you. With a hemlet and a white sleeveless shirt covered in grease and gloves, everything."

I almost choked. The mental image of Volkner being a dirty construction worker was driving me crazy, and I could barely contain it. After a moment, I DIDN'T contain it.

"That... that actually sounds really hot, Volk," I sighed into the phone. I stared at the giant bump visible under the futon down near my hips and I kicked my legs in frustration. "Volk, I wish you were here right now... dressed like that."

He snorted a little. "You want to see me covered in grease and wearing a helmet?"

"Yessssss," I whined, squirming harder. "Volk, I want... I want..." I made a sound of frustation. "I really, really want to fuck you, right NOW!"

There was a small silence, then Volkner was chuckling. "Roark, you just said that outloud."

"I know," I whined.

"Did it really make you that horny?"

"Yessss, and hearing your voice is making it worse!!"

"Then you should hang up with me and take care of yourself," he said in a very serious way. I shook my head (forgetting he couldn't see me).

"Why do I have to hang up with you to do it?" I offered meekly. "Keep talking to me..." I blushed from embarassment, realizing I was attempting to solicit my boyfriend for phone sex.

Another pause. "You want to have phone sex, don't you."

I whined, blushing deeper red. "No, no, no, that's not what I... yes, yes I do!" I gave up, sighing. "Yes, come on... pleeeease?"

"...Roark, you're ridiculous. This is ridiculous."

"Then just... just keep talking to me. About... about what you did today. You don't have to do it." I felt like I was about to explode, and almost without knowing what I was doing, my hand had slipped into my boxers.

"You just want to hear my voice?" he sounded really puzzled. "I... I really don't have anything else to say about my day, Roark, it sucked."

I slipped my fingers around my own erection, a few tugs bringing some small relief - and it felt good. I sighed happily. "Yeah...? Go on..."

"Hey!" Volkner snapped. It sent a shiver up my spine. "You're doing it right now... you're a pervert..."

"Yeah," I breathed, "I am." I could feel it taking over me. "I am a pervert, Volkner, if you were here right now, I'd fuck you so hard you'd see stars, if you showed up at my door right now I'd hold you against the wall and fuck you right there."

I closed my eyes, the images swimming in my head, and moaned softly as I continued to tug at myself. Volkner had gone silent, but I could hear slightly movements, a little breathing. He finally spoke after a minute of silence.

"Yeah?" he said, his voice completely changed. I took the lead.

"Yep... ever been fucked against the wall?"

"You know I haven't..."

"Yeah... me either... it can't be too hard though..." My body was trembling, and I slowed myself down a bit, not wanting to end the fantasy too quickly. "Especially since you... only weigh about a hundred pounds, you'd be really easy to hold up, could probably do it with one hand..."

"I... I weigh a hundred and twenty," he mumbled, but his voice sounded breathless. I smirked to myself.

"I was being generous, you feel like a feather to me, you know? I can do anything I want to you. You can't possibly stop me. Anywhere I wanted, anytime, I could have you."

"I know," he whispered. I could hear him breathing harder than before.

"Right now, I just want to..." I gulped, shuddering, my entire body shaking and covered in sweat. "...rip off your clothes...push you down, naked, on all fours..." I heard him gasp softly, pleased at the reaction I was getting. "...and I'd grab your thighs, spread them apart, and fuck your ass so hard, you wouldn't ... be able to do anything but... try to stay upright... grabbing the sheets..." I stroked myself frantically now, my body tingling. "But... you'd love it... you'd be moaning and begging...for more..."

"Yes," he whispered.

"And... y...you'd come, just from how hard... ...how hard I'd be fucking you... nngh..."

"Roark," he moaned, his voice sounding wild. "I...mm... coming right now... a-aan-!!" I could heard his body writhing against the sheets, and I turned, burying my face halfway in my pillow, crying out his name and gasping as I brought myself to orgasm, my body arching up, my free hand squeezing the phone so tight I swear it almost shattered. I melted back down to earth, panting hard, feeling the last bit of the orgasm trickling away, my cock throbbing in my hand.

"Roark," Volkner mumbled into the phone, his voice as out of breath as I felt. "Let's... try to make some free time... to visit soon... the gym can wait..."

I laughed a little. "You... you won't be saying that tomorrow..." As my horniness ebbed away, so did my raging seme bravado, and I was starting to feel slightly mortified by the things I'd say.

"Sure I will... you have to keep all those promises you just made..."

I gulped, feeling embarassed, but pleased.

"Naturally."

"Anyway... talk to you tomorrow..."

"I'd like that," I said quietly, and then suddenly it burst out of me, as it had done a few times since the first time. "I love you, Volk."

There was a pause. The answer was said in a whisper.

"I love you too."

And he hung up. I pushed my phone aside, wiped my other hand off with a tissue, then snuggled up deep inside my futon, the happiest little smile curled on my face. It didn't matter what happened at work; I knew tomorrow would be an excellent day.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up bright and early, feeling fresh as a daisy and completely renewed. I hummed to myself all through my shower and breakfast, sang a little song on my way to work, and greeted each worker personally by name and how's-ya-wife-n'-kids, etc.

I was happy.

Crossing my arms across my chest, I breathed in the dusty air of the mine, determined to find a fossil today, a new specimen for the Museum. Ahhhh, Oreburgh Mine, my special place, full of special friends. I threw my pick-axe over my shoulder and marched inside, heading back to the area I'd had a good feeling about, and started to dig.

I kept giggling as I worked, probably freaking out my workers. I couldn't get the image of Volkner doing construction work out of my mind. How could he even lift a drill, or a metal sheet? How was he able to do anything at all? Did his Pokemon help him? Or... Flint? I swung viciously and tore off an unusually large piece of rock at the thought of Volkner sitting on Flint's shoulders while welding something together.

If he copped a feel, and I found out, I'd throw him off a cliff.

Oh, what a strangely violent thought for me! I giggled again, despite myself, yet continued to hack away with strength fueled by jealousy.

/CRRRK/.

I stopped dead. My pick had hit something especially hard - something petrified solid by a hundred million year's worth of flood waters and earthquakes, volcanic eruptions and landslides, something that God had wrapped like a present for me to find one day.

I cried in joy. "EVERYONE! A fossil!! Bring a cart over, quickly!"

My men and I worked for the next two hours digging the fossil out as best we could. It was tightly embedded inside a huge hunk of rock, and took up the entire cart by the time we got it in (with the help of an especially strong Machoke who worked with us). We could see now that it was a Cranidos fossil - and I gulped back a squeal of happiness. I turned to the wall as my men took the fossil on ahead.

"Thank you - for giving me your treasure," I said softly, resting my hand on the rock. For a few minutes I stood there quietly, making sure the earth felt my gratitude - if it didn't know I was grateful, would it continue to trust me with its greatest treasure?

Then I suddenly realized - crap! I hadn't - aaaargh! I smacked myself in the face before walking towards the mine entrance.

"You guys - wait a second!" I yelled, hurrying over to the men carting away the Cranidos fossil.

"Sure, Mr. Roark," they replied. I strolled up to the cart carrying the beautiful specimen. It really was beautiful, and I realized I was grinning a huge, dorky grin. I took off one of my gloves, reaching out to touch it and closing my eyes.

"Welcome... to our world," I mumbled, rubbing it lovingly. It felt so good under my hand - the skull of a creature who'd lived eons ago.

"Hello - Mr. Roark?!" a unfamiliar voice said next to me. Aaaagh.

"Could you wait a minute?" I mumbled, "I'm speaking to this fossil."

... I think I don't realize how I must sound sometimes, especially to a person who's never met me.

"S...speaking to the...fossil...?"

Well, what did it look like I was doing? "Yes. It's telling me about a world long gone..." I sighed and paused for a moment, letting the feeling flow through my fingers. "Telling me of ancient times... I can feel it..."

See, I don't know for sure if its the fossil talking or my mind being very creative. But I DO feel something when I touch and speak to a fossil. I can see the world of ancient Pokemon in my mind - and that world is full of Pokemon species even I haven't discovered yet. It has to be real, the things that I can see. It has to be. I turned my attentions and voice back to the fossil.

"One day... you'll come back to life too," I said, smiling. "Look forward to it for me... won't you?" I resisted the urge to give it a hug, opening my eyes and bringing myself back into the real world. "Now - take it to the museum for me!" I ordered to the men, turning to the person who owned the voice that had interrupted my fossil love-time. Before me stood a group of three people and a Pikachu. The voice had belonged, I guessed, to the younger-looking boy with a hat on.

Definitely was there for a Gym Battle.

"So... who are you guys?" I decided to ask anyway.

"I'm here to challenge the Oreburgh Gym!" the boy said excitedly.

"But we're second in line..." A girl, one of the three in the group, had spoken up. Oh, shit.

"Oh..." I felt sheepish now, rubbing the back of my head. "So I'm keeping two challengers waiting...!"

The taller boy spoke then. "We heard from the man at the Gym, that there was treasure in the coal mine..."

I blinked. "Treasure... oh! The treasure!" They looked confused, and I pointed at the fossil they were carting away. "We find a lot of ancient Pokemon fossils, here in this mine..." I smiled at how confused they looked. They weren't the first to think we meant gold doubloons when we spoke of treasure. They obviously hadn't been in Oreburgh very long. "You see, I'm not just the Gym Leader, I'm the foreman of this mine."

"Ohhhhh." The boy and his friends still looked confused. I remembered they were here to battle me, not get a lecture on paleontology.

"Well, let's head to the Gym, then... by the way, what's your name?"

"Ash," he replied, and I tried not to make some sort of joke about how he ought to be a fire-type trainer. I led the group the short walk back to the Gym, where my assistant welcomed us back.

"How was the treasure, then?" He asked, his eyebrow raised. I was still too excited to scold him for telling normal people we had treasure in the mines and not explaining what that meant.

"It...was...amazing!" I squealed. "We haven't found a fossil in such good condition since I don't remember when!!" I spread my arms wide, hoping the world could share in my joy. The door to the lobby opened again, and another young boy walked in. Today was a day for new trainers, I guess.

He looked grumpy as all hell, and I almost laughed trying to imagine him by the time he reached Volkner's gym. It'd be the most grumpy battle in the entire world. I held back a little giggle.

"He's your first challenger," my assistant said. I noticed Ash was also looking very grumpy as well now. Was he mad he didn't get to go first? Ah, well. I walked up to the new boy.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Roark, the Gym Leader. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Paul. Yeah, same," he replied. His voice was deep and as mournful as his face. I managed to stay professional and attempted to look serious.

"Shall we begin then?"

"Yes."

I turned to head into the arena, but the girl spoke up once more.

"I'd... I'd love to see a Gym Battle!" she said happily. I turned, surprised.

"You want to watch us battle?"

"I've never seen a Gym Battle before..." she said shyly. Jesus, I really was dealing with kids fresh out of their mom's houses. I had to set the example, I guess.

"It's fine with me!" I turned to the grumpy face. "Paul...?"

"Whatever," he mumbled. Damn, is this Volkner's bastard son? "I don't give a crap if these people watch me battle."

Damn.

Ash started to freak out instantly. "Yeah, you're GONNA show me your battle!!" he yelled, and his Pikachu chimed in. Wow. I wondered for a moment if they were ex-boyfriends, then reminded myself they were only ten, and that not everyone in the world is secretly gay.

It was a gorgeous day, a gorgeous day to be alive, and I had a new fossil and two young challengers who hated each other, oh joy! I opened the roof on the arena to make it open-air, and let in the lovely sunlight and breeze. Ash and his friends sat in the stands looking frustrated, and Paul and I began our battle with Geodude and Azumarill.

I hadn't been a Gym Leader for very long, but as I was the lowest ranked, people usually came to battle me first. Therefore I had seen all types of trainers. Sometimes kids came with a Starly and a Bidoof they'd caught outside the gates of the city, and cried their eyes out when I didn't just let them win. Sometimes experienced trainers came from other regions, already holding dozens of badges, and they were always the tougher challenge. I still often beat them, having traveled to each region and beaten each Gym Leader myself before passing the test, so to speak, but it was much more difficult. They are the trainers who would attempt to beat me with extremely strong Pokemon that weren't always at a type advantage to rock-types.

Paul obviously wasn't a kid who'd caught some Pokemon and brought them to be without any training or expierience, and I could tell by how shocked he was when his Azumarill lost to Geodude. People always underestimate my poor Geodude...! I always regretted not taking photographs when my Pokemon beat out a water-type... he had often lectured me when I was younger on how easy it is for a rock-type to sink in water, and thought I was really taking a step down the ladder from my Dad.

It had been satisfying to beat him in our own Gym Battle, but he still seemed to think it had been a fluke. Gimme a break!

After cussing out his Azumarill (it happens more often than one might think), Paul sent out an Elekid. I instantly began recording every move I made mentally, as I did whenever a trainer sent out an electric-type. Not only did it mean they had incredibly confidence in their Pokemon, but it was more practice for the day when I would attempt to beat Volkner and earn my own boyfriend's freaking Gym Badge.

Aargh.

His Elekid knew fighting moves - and took out Geodude. I sent Onix out, and Elekid took a beating, but Paul called it back before I could finish it off. It was surprisingly strong for a tiny little sparkplug, and I was very impressed, even if Paul himself seemed more and more grumpy.

Before he called it back though, Elekid paralyzed Onix. And Onix stayed completely paralyzed for an obnoxiously long amount of time, long enough for Paul's third Pokemon, a Chimchar, to Dig it to hell and back. Onix fainted, and with that I'd lost two Pokemon to types they are very strong against.

I'd let me guard down a bit when he started with a water type. Is that what he was attempting to do?

He yelled and cussed out his Chimchar after it defeated Onix. What the hell was this kid's problem? Why was he training Pokemon if he hated them so much? Ah, well, it was none of my business, and I tried to put it out of mind, but I couldn't help but be especially nice to my own Pokemon after I saw that.

"Onix... what a good boy you are," I crooned after returning him to his Pokeball. "Rest easy now, okay?" I turned to Paul. "You've put up a very good battle so far... I expect you to keep battling as hard as possible!"

I sent out Cranidos.

Paul did continue to battle as hard as possible, and I lost.

"""

That night I lay curled up in my futon, staring at the ceiling for a long time. Cranidos was curled up by my legs - his own leg had been injured in the battle, and I wanted him, Onix and Geodude to be able to rest a full day before I battled Ash.

I'd been a good sport - I always was. But it was a tough loss for me, because of the combination of Pokemon Paul had used, and how many stupid mistakes I'd made. After a long time thinking it over, and when it was already close to midnight, I dialed Volkner's phone. I was shocked when he picked up right away.

"Roark? What's up?" He didn't sound so exhausted today.

"Nothing, I..." I gulped. "Are you busy, can you talk...?"

"Oh, yeah. We finished hours ago, Flint's just headed home."

My voice caught in my throat. I could already feel the jealousy constricting me. "Oh..." I tried to keep my voice steady and calm. "Flint was there?"

"Yeah, he came to help out..." Volkner chuckled a little. "And you are jealous... aren't you?"

"...yes."

"He just helped out with the construction, Roark, we didn't-"

"No, no, I know you didn't... y'know!!" I said, frustrated. "I'm jealous because..." I sighed. "I... I'm jealous... because, I..." My voice got very small. "I want to watch you doing construction work... in your tank top..."

"You want to see me disgusting and filthy and sweating?"

"YES!" I burst out. "I do! I ... I think that it's sexy!!"

"Wouldn't you rather I just be naked?"

"N-no... I mean yes! I mean... well, I already know what you look like naked..." My voice trailed into nothingness now. My face was beet red. I saw Cranidos covering its ears.

"Why not come and help out then? Have you ever done construction or electrical wiring?"

"Not really... but I could carry stuff!" I said brightly.

"Then come visit?"

My face fell. "You know I can't... the mine is completely busy, and I just found a new fossil, and I have a Gym challenger-oh!" I yelped suddenly. "I forgot...that's why I called! Volkner... do you know much about Elekids and Pikachus?"

"I have an Elekid... and I trained Pikachu for years, until it went and fuckin' evolved itself," he muttered darkly. I was surprised.

"Y...you have an Elekid? I've never met your Elekid!"

"He's still in training, he's not ready to battle in my Gym yet... I always leave him here, when I go out."

"Oh." I paused. "How... I mean... if you battled me... do you think you could beat my Geodude, with Elekid?"

He paused, then... "Easily."

I felt disheartened. "Why 'easily'?"

"Just train it to use fighting moves... I'd prefer to evolve it before sending into a Gym Battle, but... all of your Pokemon are un-evolved, so I suppose it would be fair."

I looked at Cranidos. Why WERE all of my Pokemon un-evolved? I coughed. "My Pokemon will evolve when they are ready."

"Why are you asking about Electric Pokemon?" Volkner asked suspiciously. "Did someone beat you with Electric Pokemon or something?"

"...I..." Sigh. "Yes. An Elekid took down Geodude, and then... it was already nearly passed out, but it took out Cranidos, too."

"Why ask about Pikachu?"

"The boy's rival is my challenger tomorrow... I feel 99 certain he's going to use his Pikachu against me... so he can be just as good." Sigh, again. "The two of them are obviously rivals, and are watching each others battles very closely."

"Rivalries make trainers stupid. You should be able to beat him no problem. Actually, I'm a little surprised you're asking my advice on how to beat an Electric-type with your Rock and Ground-types."

"Well, I trust your advice," I smiled, turning onto my side and snuggling deeper into my blankets. "Anyway, I DO have a battle early tomorrow, so I should get to sleep..."

"Wait - sleep?" Hah! He sounded SO disappointed. I smirked.

"What... did you want me to fuck you senseless with your own hand again?"

"...I was thinking I could do you tonight."

I sighed. "Volkner. It's really late, y'know..."

Yet, I said that as I was already sliding my hand into my pants.

"""


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up bright and early, headed to my Gym, and completely clobbered Ash's Pokemon.

It wasn't that it was easy, it was that I didn't repeat my mistakes, and also that I chose to use Cranidos first, which threw him off from the start. He wasn't prepared for Cranidos to know Flamethrower either, which was bad for him as he'd planned a Turtwig as his main Pokemon against me.

I felt bad to do it, a little, as Paul sat in the stands frowning and sneering the entire time. I remembered my humiliating loss to my father at the last Gym Leader conference, and it took all my strength to remain professional and not just let Ash win for the hell of it.

He left the Gym incredibly dejected, and I decided to go digging on my own, as the mine was closed for the day and digging always cheered me up.

My hand was a bit tired out, though.

Heehee.

While in the gorge I could hear Ash battling his older friend. I had realized before I fell asleep that I recognized him - he was Brock, another Rock-type Gym Leader, from the Kantou Region. I'd gone to his Gym long ago, but it was his younger brother I had battled then. We had compared our Onixes, and I remember he told me his older brother Brock had given him Onix to help him on his road to becoming a Gym Leader. The boy was barely thirteen and in charge of a Rock Gym (with his Dad's help), and I had been jealous, but impressed.

I listened to them training, and the advice Brock gave him about defeating Rock types. I could only assume Brock hadn't been able to give advice before my first battle with Ash, seeing as how Ash was focused more on copying Paul than beating me.

That's it.

"Hey - working hard, I see," I stated loudly, stepping out from behind a rock.　They both turned and looked at me, surprised.

"Mr. Roark-!"

"Training in a rock gorge against a Rock Pokemon... you chose a good place to practice," I said, smiling as nicely as I could. Ash looked really depressed.

"Yeah, but I haven't been doing very well," he mumbled, looking somewhat downcast.

Ah, man, I felt so bad.

"Don't say that... it's nothing to sweat over. Just... come at me the way you and your Pokemon are, and battle me in your own way," I said gently, still smiling. Ash looked up, his face determined.

"I will - and I would never attempt to use my Pokemon like Paul did-"

"That does it." I leaned my pick-axe against the ground, glaring a little now. Ash looked shocked. "I'm really curious... and this has been bugging me since yesterday..." I made a big show of pondering, looking up at the sky. "Who exactly was it that you're trying to beat in this Gym battle again...?"

"What?! Well obviously-!" Ash started to reply, but stopped himself dead short. I smirked.

"You're obsessed with Paul right now, and I know you can't help that... he's your rival. But, you're supposed to focus on beating ME," I said firmly, looking Ash right in the eye.

He looked right back at me. "Yeah... I know." And he smiled.

"Good." I lifted my pick-axe back onto my shoulder. "Anyway, I'll leave you alone and get back to my excavation."

"Excavation...?" Ash blinked. I wondered if maybe he wasn't very worldly, despite having come from so far away. Funny how that happens sometimes.

"You mean you're going to go dig for fossils of ancient Pokemon," Brock said quickly, obviously trying to hide his friends' obliviousness. I grinned.

"Yes - because I love ancient Pokemon!!" I bent over, gently lifting a very small piece of a fossil from the ground. "Actually, it was right here that I found Cranidos' fossil, when I was a kid. And we brought him back to life..." I remembered it very well. I'd always brought rocks home to show Dad, assuming they were fossils. It took a long time before I could tell the difference between something only a few thousand years old and something a hundred million years old. Dad taught me how to figure it out, but he wasn't always the most patient person when it came to how many normal rocks I brought home, making a huge fuss over them and crying when they were only rocks.

I'd been digging all around Canalave, and finally one day rode my bike into Oreburgh to dig in this same gorge. When I found Cranidos' fossil, I knew it was the real thing this time. I knew because when I touched it, it was like there was a voice in my head, telling me of another world and another time, the picture being painted in my mind's eye as clear as if it was right in front of me. I hauled it into my bike basket and high-tailed it home.

"Dad!! Dad!!" I yelled, nearly crashing my bike into the side of the house. I grunted, lifting the fossil and dragging it and myself inside. My Dad was on the couch, Riley perched on the arm next to him as they talked. Riley was already a teenager then, and was having a really boring obsession with his ancestry. I could hear him telling my Dad all about it, and nearly stepped on his Riolu's tail as I tromped into the room.

"Roark?" Dad stood up, the better to see me from behind the chunk I was carrying. I dropped it, rattling the entire house.

"It's a real fossil, Dad, I know it is, it TOLD me so!" I squealed a little bit. Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Roark," he chuckled, "That's adorable. You got that idea from me, didn't you? I'm sorry, Byron-" He turned to my Dad apologetically. "I told him about my great-great-great-great Grandfather, who could feel-"

"NO! STUPID RILEY!" I shouted, frustrated. "I am NOT adorable, I really - it talked to me!!" I looked pleadingly at my Dad, who was kneeling over the fossil. "It really did..."

I don't think my Dad was paying attention to anything Riley or I had said. He looked up, grinning at me. "Well, boy, you really found one this time... and it's a complete specimen, looks like."

"REALLY?!" I squealed. Then I stopped to stick my tongue out at Riley. He crossed his thin arms, glaring at me.

"Where did you find this, son?" My Dad was touching it with his bare hand. I stared, drinking it every drop of his praise.

"Near the Oreburgh Mine..."

Dad stood up, pondering something. "Why don't we take it back home then?"

I blinked. "Back... home...?"

"I got a phone call today, they just finished that... Fossil... Revival thing..."

"The Fossil Revival Machine?!" I screamed. "Dad - let's take my fossil to show them!!"

"Just what I was thinking," Dad replied, easily lifting my treasure into his arms. Riley made a face.

"Don't you think they'll be too busy to play with Roark's-"

"Naw, they called because they know I have a bunch of fossils stored and don't have any to revive right now... but we can bring them Roark's find first," Dad said, winking at me. I almost felt like crying from happiness. Riley looked taken aback.

We piled into Dad's car, arriving half an hour later in Oreburgh. I rushed ahead into the Museum, letting Dad handle the heavy fossil. Everyone was just as excited as I was, and we all (the scientists and my family) held our breaths as the fossil was placed inside and the machine started up. It would take 24 hours to know if it had worked or not, so we headed to the Gym to visit the Leader at the time. I was sure I wouldn't be able to sleep from the excitement, but Riley bored me into slumber with stories of his heroic family past.

The next day I played in the mine with my Dad until it was time to go back to the museum. I remember hopping up and down excitedly as it turned off and the doors open. Inside it was full of smoke.

"Ancient Pokemon, are you there?!" I cried, and I couldn't help myself but scramble up one side of the machine. One of the scientists yelled at me to stop, but Dad gave him an glare stern enough to kill a man. Looking back, Dad was being a reckless father - again - as we now know many times the Pokemon emerge from the machine furious and angry and blowing hyper beams all over the place.

This time, however, a small form sat coughing inside the smoke. I crawled over to it, my heart instantly melting from how cute he was. He blinked and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Crani."

"You're a Cranidos...right?" I grinned, reaching out to touch its little arm. "I'm Roark. I dug you up. Will you be my best friend?"

Cranidos blinked at me, then stood up on wobbly legs and dropped itself in my arms. I squealed happily and turned to hop out from the machine. Everyone gasped as I emerged.

"It WAS a Cranidos!"

"And the machine worked!"

The scientists clapped and cheered behind me, but I only had eyes for the Pokemon I was now struggling to carry. My Dad knelt down next to me, his hand on my back.

"Roark... you turn ten in another two months, right?"

"Four more months," I giggled. I didn't care. My new friend was so cute.

"Why not keep this Cranidos, and start training him a little early?" He winked and handed me a Pokeball. My mouth hung wide open in shock.

"R...really? B-but... I don't have a-"

"Your old Dad's a Gym Leader, I'll make up some excuse for you if they catch you training without a Pokemon License," he mumbled.

I remember bursting into happy tears at that point.

"... it's not science that's amazing, Ash, it's these fossils. They wait for millions of years...they wait here, just so they can meet me, and tell me about themselves." I drew in a deep breath, coming back to present day, not even thinking about what I was going on about. "Fossils are so cute...don't you think so, too?" I swooned a little, clutching the tiny one in my fist, trying to transfer my love to it. "So cute... and romantic... fossils can be so romantic..."

It was much later that I realized Ash probably had no idea what I was talking about. That was fine - Riley never really understood it either.

"""

I had a million missed phone calls on my cell phone, which I'd left at my house. I shed all my clothing except for my boxers and flopped onto my futon. I was completely exhausted.

Amongst other people, Volkner had called ten times, my Dad thirteen. I was a bastard and a bad son and called Volkner back first.

"Roark!" He picked up on the first ring. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I sighed, relaxing into my pillow. "I'm fine."

"You were on TV. Oreburgh City is all over all the news stations. I saw you on TV."

"Then you know that I'm fine," I smiled, closing my eyes.

"No - the cameras got knocked out! All we know is the rampaging Pokemon was caught... people got injured..."

I almost laughed. His voice sounded so panicked and worried, it was a sound I didn't often get to enjoy. "Everyone's going to be fine, and yeah, we caught the Pokemon..." I tried to keep a smug note out of my voice. "We got the people who'd let it loose, too... well, actually, Rampardos did."

"Oh, good..." I heard him sigh in relief and it sounded like he also flopped down into pillows. I felt annoyed he hadn't paid attention to what I'd said. "They called in the Army and everything, it's all over the news in Sinnoh, everyone's really been panicking. I saw the tanks and figured it was too big a mess for you to be involved, but I saw you on TV running in front of the Pokemon and then the Aerodactyl attacked you and some kids and the camera went dead. Why the hell would you deliberately run into that sort of situation?"

Oh, so that's why I had so many phone calls. I laughed a little at how Volkner sounded almost accusatory now. "Because I wanted to protect the Pokemon, that's why. It was nothing Rampardos and I couldn't handle," I was definitely smug sounding this time. Volkner paused.

"What's Rampardos - another dinosaur Pokemon?"

"It's Cranidos' evolution!" I said indignantly. "You're a Gym Leader and you don't know that?"

"I'm a Gym Leader, not a paleontologist," he growled. "Anyway... I didn't know you had one of those."

I felt exasperated. "I didn't have one. Volk, my Cranidos evolved today. During the battle." I surpressed a happy giggle. Volkner whistled.

"Cranidos evolved...congrats. Wasn't he your starter Pokemon a decade ago?"

"Yes!" I couldn't help it, and I giggled.

"So you must be pretty excited after all this time."

"Hell yeah I am!" I squirmed around and decided not to tell Volkner that Ash had beaten Rampardos shortly after he evolved. I wasn't ashamed - Ash put up a very tough battle to earn his badge this time, and it seemed he had completely forgotten about Paul. "Rampardos stopped them on his own... he's amazing," I breathed. "I can't wait for you to meet him. I'm... I'm probably going to train the Aerodactyl that attacked the city, too."

"You wanna train that crazy thing?"

"He's not crazy, he just got woke up after sleeping for eons, and someone threw a Pokeball at his nose! I'd be pissed too!"

"I'll have to try throwing a Pokeball at you next time I want you to wake up then," Volkner sniggered. "Speaking of which... do you think you'd get in any trouble, if you too some sick leave to get over the trauma of helping to save your city?"

I paused, not quite understanding at first. "But I'm not really - OH!" I sat up a little, suddenly excited. "Oh! You mean... yeah, I mean, I could probably take a whole week off, and nobody would say anything... y'know?"

"You should take a week off starting on Monday morning," he mumbled, sounding a bit shy now. I laughed.

"How about last train Sunday night instead?"

"Deal."

I grinned. "Goodnight, Volk, and thanks for worrying about me and calling me ten times today."

"I did not. Goodnight." With that, he hung up. Shaking my head to myself, I double checked that he really had called ten times, then called my Dad, who also picked up on the first ring.

"Roark! Son, are you-?"

"I'm fine, Dad," I sighed. My Dad grunted in reply.

"I knew it. You were born tough, you-"

I heard Riley in the background make a crack about Dad not needing to worry because I can read ancient Pokemon's minds and feel their souls. I snorted.

"Tell Riley my fist is gonna feel it's way into his pretty little stomach next time I see him," I mumbled. "By the way... is it just me, or is he constantly at the house, lately?"

"Yeah, well," Dad's voice trailed off thoughtfully, and then, after an awkward pause, "Well, goodnight son."

"Goodnight, Dad."

I pushed my phone aside and took my glasses off, snuggling deep into my blankets, deep in thought about how differently the two men I cared about most in the world reacted to my having been in a life-and-death battle that afternoon. As for Riley, he was just jealous that he couldn't read the mind or feel the souls of jack shit.

A strange thought crossed through my head for a moment, but I brushed it away quickly.

It was impossible, after all.

I fell asleep with a small smile on my face, my mind full of Rampardos and my upcoming visit to Sunyshore City.

Being a Gym Leader is a pretty good life, after all.

"""


End file.
